


Slacking Off

by OverMach



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMach/pseuds/OverMach
Summary: Neptune comes over to Lastation to slack off. Or maybe there's something a little bit more than just that...? Random fluffy oneshot.[Crossposted from fanfiction.net, originally published on 1/6/2018]
Relationships: Neptune | Purple Heart/Noire | Black Heart
Kudos: 12





	Slacking Off

"Aw, come on, Noire! Don't be such a buzzkill!"

Neptune was currently over at Lastation. In Noire's room, to be exact. Sitting on the couch, with a controller in hand and a spoonful of pudding in her mouth, she beckoned her black-haired friend to come over.

"Neptune, I have _work_ to do—"

"Me too, but look at me! Besides, this is exactly why you don't have friends, Noire. All work and no play makes you a dull girl, you know!"

The last two sentences gave Noire the urge to smack Neptune in the head, but she resisted it.

"You can't just use that as an excuse to skip work!" She sighed. "Why are you even here, anyway?"

The black-haired girl asked, both hands on her hips.

Noire was curious. Of course, why wouldn't she? It was rare for her to just come and fly over in HDD unless there was some sort of special occasion, or the fate of the world was at stake. Besides—

"Histy kept forcing me to sign some dumb papers, but I didn't want to, so I just flew here."

Neptune stated her reasons, following it up with a nervous laugh.

"…What?"

Noire was… astonished, to say the least, but regained her composure.

It was Neptune, after all. Such a thing coming out from her mouth shouldn't be very surprising.

But still—

Just when she thought the Planeptune CPU couldn't get any lazier.

"So you basically ran away from your responsibilities?"

"Yep, I flew away from it – literally!" Neptune seemed proud of her accomplishments, as if avoiding work is a thing that can only be done by a small percentage of people.

Well, she _definitely_ is in that small percentage, Noire thought.

"Or what, you thought I came here just because I wanted to be near you? How sweet, Noire! But maybe we should go to dinner fir—"

"Shut up! Why the hell would I think like that?!"

Well, i-it's not like she disliked hanging out with Neptune, or anything like that.

More to the contrary, she has started to enjoy her presence, even if only just slightly. She does make the place livelier with her presence alone after all.

That, and with her constant shouting and antics.

"You know," Noire said, sitting down next to her friend on the couch. "I think you should take your job as a CPU a bit more seriously."

"Nah, Nep Jr. can handle all that complicated stuff."

Neptune stretched her body a little bit, before grabbing a controller which she then handed to Noire.

"Come on, this copy of Team Sanic Racing ain't gonna play itself!"

Oh yeah, Team Sanic Racing. Noire had forgotten about it.

It was a new game made by Planeptune, and she wanted to try it out.

Now that she finally has an excuse to play the game that maybe could save her beloved Sanic franchise from death itself—

"Fine, but only one match."

Noire gave in.

* * *

One match turned to two, and two matches turned to thirty six.

Before Noire knew it, the sun had already set, and Neptune's head had snuggled against her shoulder.

She was fast asleep.

W-well, it's not like she liked being that close with Neptune or anything.

She glanced over at her friend's sleeping face, and a small smile formed on Noire's lips.

Maybe slacking off once in a while isn't such a bad idea after all.

She won't admit it, but she's definitely looking forward to the next time Neptune comes over.

…Now, if only she can shift into a more comfortable position without waking her up—

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> A/N: I looked into my folder full of shameful yuri cringe and found this. I touched it up a lil bit to make it more "relevant", but most of it is still the same. Hooray.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, maybe?
> 
> [Crossposted from fanfiction.net, originally published on 1/6/2018]


End file.
